This invention relates to a passive target detector and more particularly to one adapted to be carried on a vehicle.
Passive target detectors which employ, for example, infra-red sensors may have difficulty in distinguishing between a cool object (e.g. a bird) at close range and a warmer object (e.g. a tank) at a great range. Similar difficulty arises in distinguishing between large objects at greater range and small objects at close ranges.